


How you meet

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Avengers Preferences [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Ice Powers, Preferences, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, Tony's daughter, Written in Class, ooo sciency stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: How the reader met the character.Part of my Avengers preferences
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Preferences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How you meet

**☞ Tony Stark**

You Tony before he was even part of the avengers, having been assigned as his bodyguard along with Natasha by Nick Fury. You had found him rather selfish and insufferable at first, but soon you warmed up to him and little quirks and mannerisms.

He'd always been the flirtatious type, you knew that, but with you it seemed like he went a little extra. The ordering of more drinks, the lack personal space between the two of you that drove you both nuts. 

You loved it.

**☞ Bruce Banner**

You had met Bruce while you were exploring the house, and found him in your fathers lab. Your father, Tony, had adopted you two years ago, and though you had agreed that you were allowed to tell people, you took comfort in the privacy that kept you safe from the rest of the world.

You been in the library, browsing for books. You had reached for a mystery book when the ground had started shaking, and the next thing you knew you were in the laboratory, where a shocked Bruce had dropped what he was working on.

Using your powers, you made sure the glass vials wouldn't break and that none of the liquids would spill out. You looked up as you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I've gotta go, don't tell him I was here, okay?"

The scientist nodded as you stepped back to the secret door, and just in time too.

"Who you talkin' too, Banner?"

"Oh, no one Tony. Just making mental notes."

**☞ Clint Barton**

You met Clint at a science convention that Tony had dragged the gang to. He was reluctant to come with the, but the minute he laid eyes on you and your invention, he was intrigued. 

You were showcasing one of your most recent inventions; a telescope that functioned underwater. It was your latest accomplishment in a series of objects that functioned underwater, and 

He asked you questions, you gave him statistic answers, and in the end, you even exchanged numbers so he could pass it on to Bruce and Tony, though in reality he simply kept it for himself. After a few weeks of constant texting, he finally asked you to meet him at a park, and you gladly agreed.

**☞ Steve Rogers**

You met Steve at a S.H.I.E.L.D party. You had put on a nice, white, spaghetti-strap dress that reached down to just above your knees, and you had been walking towards the bar when you bumped into Steve, who in turn spilled his red drink over you.

You instantly apologized to each other, each offering to take the blame over the incident as Steve followed you to the locker room. You had taken a spare change of clothes into a cubicle, and when you came out Steve was standing there again, ready to apologize.

You settled for a compromise. If Steve could get the stain out of your dress, you'd forgive him. (You already had, however he refused to believe so)

The following morning as you got to work, you found the freshly cleaned dress neatly folded in your locker, along with a bouquet of flowers.

**☞ Bucky Barnes**

You first met Bucky during a fight when he was still the winter soldier. You had been with your Red Room sister, Nat, and while she distracted him, you were able to knock him out.

"He's pretty cute." She had nudged you suggestively while you rolled your eyes.

"He was also an assassin who tried to kill us. You need to stop trying to set me up, you're not good at it."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Though in the end, it turned out that she was relatively good at setting people up.

**☞ Loki Friggason**

Loki had met you in a café. You were gazing out of the window, breathing in the steam from your hot chocolate. Your gaze turned to him, and as you saw him staring at you, you looked back down at your cup.

Loki watched in amazement as you slowly disappeared, save for your clothes and the cup in your hand-which now appeared to be floating in midair.

Intrigued, he moved to sit at the table opposite you. The two of you spoke animatedly, the conversation running smoothly. As he left, he turned back to you and smiled."For a Midgardian, you truly are something else."

**☞ Thor Odinson**

You were one of the most famous musicians in Asgard, and Odin had requested for you to perform at the Royal Palace for a banquet.

You were sat in your bedroom currently, editing some notes for your latest piece. You barely registered Prince Thor coming in as you played your flute, allowing all other thoughts to flow away with the melody.

Thor watched as blossom vines surrounded the bed you were on, intricately braiding themselves around the curtains. You stopped once you noticed him, smiling.

"I assume the Allfather wants to see me?"

**☞ Peter Parker**

You and Peter met each other at Stark Industries at first, though it wasn't really "met" met. More like exchanging glances in the hallways while you both worked.

Tony, being the wondrous romantic he was, organized for you to transfer to Midtown School of Science and Technology, and coincidentally, you happened to have majority your classes with Peter. 

He'd recognized you, and vice versa, and soon you started talking. Maybe Tony's matchmaking skills weren't so terrible after all...

**☞ Doctor Strange**

You and Stephen met at Kamar-Taj. You were actually his sparring partner, so it was more of you beating each other to pulps than it actually was speaking. But, Stephen couldn't complain; and neither could you for that matter.

I was nice to have a worthy opponent, and the more skilled Stephen became, the more you found yourself studying new spells. It was always a silent relationship, but as he walked away after you had (accidentally) broken his nose, you could hear him mumbling about how you should watch your back.

**☞ Pietro Maximoff**

You and Pietro met in middle school. You were sitting outside on the bleachers, watching as the other kids played some random sport on the snowy football field. Pietro had come up to you then, asking if you wanted to hang out with him and his sister. 

You had smiled as they hit each other with snowballs, and carefully slipped off your gloves, using your powers to create a small mountain of balls. They hadn't judged you, like your father had said they would. They had thought it was a wonderful gift that you had, and with them, you couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short one for Bucky, my brain was kinda empty lol.
> 
> Also, Tony and Nat should TOTALLY open a matchmaking company. Maybe an app? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, more preferences coming up soon 😘


End file.
